


The Book of Burning

by D_Willims



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Willims/pseuds/D_Willims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles/one-shots about the Fire Trio.</p><p>Latest: <i>Strike</i>. It ends like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book of Burning

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Avatar_ universe.  
>  **Characters:** Ty Lee  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Summary:** It ends like this.  
>  **Prompt:** #035 "Trope of the Month: Big Damn Heroes" for The Deep Blue Sea  
>  **Word Count:** 159

This is how it's meant to end.

She's always known that. Ever since they were schoolgirls. This is what happens when a storm meets a mountain.

Something breaks.

Azula: the storm. Mai: the mountain. And her: something broken.

Unlike them, she's the one with the choice. The one that turns the war. She hates it.

So, she runs. She's never told anyone why. They think it's her family, her sisters.

They don't think it's them.

The choice she doesn’t want to make. Won't make, can't make.

Maybe she doesn't run far enough, fast enough. Or maybe this is just something she can't outrun.

Because she's there.

With her choice.

It happens so fast. Quicker than Azula's lighting, quicker than Mai’s knives. Just a flash of force and it's over.

Even she doesn't know what she chose until after. When Azula's crumpled at her feet and Mai's in her hands.

In the end, they're saved. Alive.

For now, it's enough.


End file.
